


Just kidnapped a woman, feeling good!

by A_Grand_Adventure



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingdom, Arranged Marriage, Damsels in Distress, F/M, Fluff, Pillow & Blanket Forts, Roleplay, based on Tribulation & Tenderness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:55:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29079714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Grand_Adventure/pseuds/A_Grand_Adventure
Summary: please read Tribulation &Tenderness first its so good!You miss your home and brother dearly, but who should come and distract you but Tommy and Tubbo. They are dragging you into what ever scheme they are pulling, and that is getting the crown prince himself to loosen up and have some fun!
Relationships: Technoblade/Reader
Comments: 13
Kudos: 242





	Just kidnapped a woman, feeling good!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Tribulation & Tenderness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646859) by [linnyninny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/linnyninny/pseuds/linnyninny). 



> please read Tribulation &Tenderness by linnyninny first or this wont make sense  
> this is just my take on the ideas and not cannon to the original work.  
> also this story features the characters but not the steamers them selves, they are there own people

While you were normally busy with court duties, meetings with court members, other officials and the likes, today seemed to take it easy on you. You took your time walking around the gardens, flower encyclopedia in hand, and a gardener in tow. The gardener happily tells you about the care and other facts or the more rarer flowers that you can't seem to find in your book, and you take a mental note to see if you can find a book that might cover them. You spend most of the morning like this, floating from bush to bush, row to row, before you knew it, a few hours had passed.

The gardener takes their leave and returns to their duties, leaving you to roam by yourself. You find yourself missing home, and dear gogy most of all. You missed running through the garden, playing hide and seek, or pretending to be a big monster for him to do battle with. You let out a sigh a little louder than you had planned, and you can hear a commotion happening somewhere near the gate. Almost as if they had felt your sudden loneliness, you hear Tommy and Tubbo calling out to you. You call back and meet them halfway.

"oi y/n!" Tommy starts "we don't hang out enough, you know!"

"yea your family now so we want you to spend time with us! " Tubbo chimes in

"oh, ok well what did you have in mind" you say, touched by the statement but curious as to what the pair of trouble makers had planned

"hahah well-haaaaa! " you could only assume this was going to be good as Tommy struggled to stop laughing.

"we have made something we want to show you!" he says in a low voice 

"uhh tha-" you start

"you have to see it, like Right now! "Tubbo states as he grabs one of you hands

"yea yea! Lets go lets go!" Tommy grabs your other hand and they start pulling you across the gardens, almost at a jog. You laugh but wonder what you are being brought into. 

Out of the gardens, through the halls and up some steps they pull you with grins that take up their whole faces. They stop suddenly at a large set of doors and you catch your breath. 

"now!" Tommy announces! "this is why you are here!" and he pushes the door open, to reveal the biggest fort you have ever seen! And you stare in awe of their creation.

There's chairs, bed frames, boxes and beams of different types to hold up more sheets than you have seen in one place. 

"wow" you whisper as you step forward "this is insane! Did you do this yourselves?" you ask and they giggle as they pull you into the room.

They tell you the tales of how they gathered everything during the week, how the history of the project goes back years, how all the brothers would all construct forts with stories then wage war with one another.

Now you're sitting up at the highest point, taking the monstrosity around you. There's tunnels and pathways and rooms all through the build.

  
  


"we call this place… l'manburg!"

"l'manburg? "

"yes because we are all MEN" Tommy declared victoriously. You let out a laugh at the statement

"well then i shall make my own! I will call it!.... Uh… well I'll have to think of a name BUT IT WILL BE A GREAT NAME! to rival L'manburg!" you proclame! 

"well that the thing you see" tubby says

"you see that's all good and well, but as of right now. You are the queen of a nearby kingdom!" Tommy states slyly 

"oh?" you question 

"Yes, a mysterious kingdom known only as… .the Antarctic Empire" he says quietly and with awe. This place sounds important.

"so what am i doing here in the tallest tower?" you asks 

"we've kidnapped you" tommy says matters-of-factly "and we are holding you ransom from your husband"

"oh, oh no! Wait is my hus-"

"techno? yes" Tommy says before disappearing into the fort

"but he is an EVIL king, we have saved you! I am King Tubbo! Yours truly" 

"Why is he evil, King Tubbo? "

"he always tries to take down the other kingdoms! Mostly ours" 

"and he has stopped playing, this is where you come in" Tommy said as he reappeared, paper in hand, "we are holding you here so that he has to come play! This-" he hands you the paper and you skim the ransom note. 

"is the note we will be giving him to convince him to play" the note is well written, this was not the first time they have made one, you can tell.

But it's so sweet, they just want to spend time with him, he must be so busy with his duties as Crown Prince that he doesn't have time to be with his family anymore. 

You and the boys look hopefully at the note, but it might not be enough.

"Oh King Tubbo, let me write a note to my King so that he knows that I am in distress that he might consider the deal!" you begged your captor.

"Hmmmm" Tubbo pondered and Tommy whispered into his ear "sir knight, bring us another sheet of paper and a pen!" Tubbo said as Tommy vanished again before reemerging with the said items. 

"oh i have a stamp set in my room I'll be back" Tommy vanished before appearing at the opening then running out the door. 

You think for a moment for what to write, before starting the letter. You go for a few minutes and Tommy returns, then the door creaks open again, this time Wilbur is the one to come in. 

"hello? He asks to the room as he steps in "oh! Hello l'manburg!" 

"Hello Wilbur! Up here!" you call back

"y/n! What on earth have you been pulled into?" he asks with a laugh

"Oh Wilbur, you must help me! I've been kidnapped by these brigands!" you cry and pose dramatically, wilbur laughs but then goes stone faced 

"oh no fair maiden! Is there anything I could do to aid in your rescue!" he takes a knee and raises his arms to you and you reach back. 

"You must deliver these notes to my husband, the king of the Antarctic Empire. It includes my ransom note as well" you hand the notes to Tommy and he folds, then stamps and runs then messages to Wilbur. He takes a deep bow

"stay strong your majesty! I shall ride as fast as I can! Day and night! To see this message delivered!" He turns and runs out the door and down the hall. You let out a chuckle, what is today?

* * *

Across the castle, at the guard barracks, Technoblade is inspecting the troops for a suitable candidate. He worries that there will be times that he will not be around to protect you, whether he is away or Ill or not near.

He watches them train and spar to find the strongest amongst them, this would be a long process,it was already day 2, but he was prepared for that, anything for you, he thought.

He had been there all day so far, he was wishing for some excitement. He bid farewell to the captain, stating that it was more than enough for today. Just as he is leaving, he hears heavy footsteps and breathing as Wilbur runs around the corner. 

"TECHNO" he cries and holds out the letter, now he wished he hadn't wished for anything

"ITS Y/N" oh now he's panicking. 

"What? What is it, what's happened!" he sounds more panicked than he wanted. 

"this is a ransom note from the king of l'manburg"

His shoulders drop and he releases the breath he didn't know he was holding. He opens it, reading the first letter.

**"DEAR KING TECHNOBLADE, OF THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE.**

**This is a ransom note for your Wife, Y/N the queen of the Antarctic Empire.**

**We have her locked away in the fort of l'manburg.**

**READ THIS MESSAGE CAREFULLY**

**we demand that you engage in fort building and combat or other fun activities with us at least once every two months. We expect an answer by dinner time, or will not hesitate to harm or kill your queen, and send her corpse to your door!”**

The audacity. He sighed and thought for a moment, had it really been that long since he had spent time with his family? More importantly, did they really have her? He looked on to the next letter, in neat script it read:

_“My dearest love,_

_I do not have much time, but i must tell you that I love you and, for now at least, I am safe. I was taken from the castle today by these brutes from l’manburg, they dragged me here and forced me into this cell at the highest point in the tower. I am alone in the room, I am scared, I do not know what they have planned for me but I fear it will not be pleasant._

_They called you an evil king! But now I see why you seeked to destroy their kingdom in the wars of old, I beg you to take up the mission once more, these fools must be stopped._

_My king, my love, my technoblade, i wait with hope to see your face again soon_

_PS don't worry they aren't really going to hurt me, i'm sure you knew that but i just thought i would clarify. I hope this is a regular occurrence from now on as we are having lots of fun_

_I love you, hope to see you shortly (lest i am slain by King Tubbos men!)”_

He smiles, there is a lipstick mark on the bottom corner. He looks up at wilbur

“So, my lord, what will you do?”

“Well, i suppose it's time to save my wife”

“Good luck, your majesty….. I need to sit down, that was a long run…” wilbur walks away, in the direction of his room. Techno shakes his head, and sets off in the direction of the room where this fort game is normally held.

Time passes for you up in your tower, a maid has brought some tea and the boys tell you the tales of past battles, the rules, and other kingdoms rise and fall. Wilbur's Newfoundland, Tommy's own business bay, and other places like Pogtopia.

Others had joined in, Quackity and Erit had found their way into the fort and were sharing tales as well.

Suddenly, there was a deafening knock on the door

“L’MANBURG!, IT IS I KING TECHNO OF THE ANTARCTIC EMPIRE” his voice rang through the door, Eret and Big Q dove into the fort.

“Oh please enter your majesty!” Tubbo called back as he made his way to the front.

The doors burst open and you saviour marches in through the door.

“King tubbo, today you have committed the last ack i will tolerate from your people. This act spells WAR for you, deliver my wife to the gates at once and I may yet spare you!”

“My love, up here!” you call, granted that you really weren't that far above him.

“My dear love, stay strong, I am here to save you” you blushed at the antticks. 

“ not this time Techno, this is the end of your reign of terror! Today we slay the boar of the north and bring peace to the realm!” Tommy declared

“PEACE? You kidnap innocent people, antagonize neighbouring kingdoms into war and force people to serve your crown! That is what you call peace?” he snapped back, oh they were good at this.

“If you want to be the hero Tommy, THEN YOU CAN DIE LIKE ONE” He roared, letting out a battle cry as they ran to fight each other. This was different from other fights, the blows were pulled, he didn't want to hurt them.

He threw Tommy to the side and crawled in with the boy in tow. You heard Eret and Big Q yell out and what sounded like jumping onto him, they were hidden by the sheets, techno let out a cry of surprise but seemed to overcome them.

He reappeared and stood with Tommy clinging from one arm; he tossed him to the ground and pretended to stab him in the gut as the boy howled in fake pain.

“TOMMY” Tubbo screamed as techno vanished back into the tunnels. Tubbo hops down and holds his knight in his final moments, you hear “ bleh” and a “nooooo” from the two, but the others yell from somewhere below you, then quackity howls in pain and crawls out towards his king.

“ You must… stop him, bleh” he goes limp and Tubbo rushes into the tunnel. You hear the sound of Erit and your hero fighting, but even Erit falls to his imaginary blade, and you see Tubbo appear below you.

“I will not let you pass!” The boy States with a hint of fear

“Then i will not let you live! RAAA” he yells as he tackles him out of sight below. The others are watching to now

“Aaaa… l’manburg.. Goodnight my sweet kingdom, live on , without me, bleeeeh” its quiet for a moment, before a rapturous applause breaks out and you can help but giggle

“My love, it is safe now, i am here.” techno says in a soft voice

“Oh my love i have missed you” you say back

“Jump down to me, i will not let you fall” 

You take a deep breath and hop off the box you have been sitting on for the past handful of hours, and into your lovers warm arms. He is disheveled and panting, you push strands of hair out of his face and give him his well earnt kiss.

“Kissing a woman, gross” you expected nothing else from Tommy.

Techno carries you out of the fort.

“Shall we return home to our empire, my Queen?

“Of course, my King”

He carries you all the way down the hall and back to your rooms.

“Dinner shall not be long off, we should freshen up, look presentable” he says

“You don't have to carry me you know?”

“I will anyway”

“So, can we do that again soon, i would love to team up with you next time” you half whisper, he chuckles.

“I suppose it was fun, i can't say i don't miss it. Maybe.” he ponders, not wanting to admit he had a good time.

Once you are in his room, he takes the notes and pulls out a locked box from under his bed.

“What's this?” you ask as he sets it on his desk.

“Its,, a box with all the letters my family send me, yes even the note from games like these” he seems embarrassed, you wrap a hand around his waist,

“That's so sweet! I suppose it's a good way to keep them safe, I should start doing this.” you smile up at him.

He handles the letters gently before adding them to the box, there were many letters already in there. He saw you looking and quietly stated.

“One day, we will go through these… but not today.” as he closed the lid, hands lingering on the sides, before placing the lock back on and putting it away.

  
  


At dinner, every one looks exhausted while they tell phillza everything that happens, you all giggle and laugh at the recounts before bed

* * *

  
  


About 2 months later, you wake to find a letter on your writing desk, it's from techno.

The letter opens with:

“ good morning, my love, i am officially inviting you to join me in building a fort-”


End file.
